undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Wild
Alem Negus is his real name but in ELW his name is "The Wolf" Kid Wild and he is also currently singed to the Caw federation ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is also singed in the Federation YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment) and OWF (Online Wrestling Federation) he is also in WCA (World Champion Attitude). YWE (2012-present) Debut with Bro Code Kid Wild and his brothers debuted in YWE at the PPV WCW nitro ambushing Fayth. They then had a rivalry through Money in the Bank wich Bro Code won and Summer Slam Lula faced Fayth in a singles match but Mr.Ace came and interupted but Fayth Chased away Ace. Thats when Lula pronounced Bro Code is in Raw. Soon After Summer Slam Bro Code Started a rivalry at night of Champions facing the Dark angels but lost. Then at Hell in a cell lost that one. Then at Survivor Series Bro Code beat Jeff and the Dark Angels and at TLC Bro Code (Domination and Kid Wild) won the Tag teams champ in a ladder match which now they defend there title vs J2Red ELW Debut and Career and Present The Wolf Pack (Kid Wild and A-X) made there debut by attacking the greatest team of all ELW history Team Tough (Tony Tough and Master Tough). Team tough said they made a mistake attacking the toughest guys in ELW. The Wolf Pack met Team Tough at Judgement Day in a Tables Match. Team Tough Came up with the win The Wolf Pack did not like the lose so they crashed the Tough with there flying Finisher. The Wolf Pack and Team Tough did not like each other during the week, Wolf Pack had a chance to face Flash and Dash for the Tag titles and they Won. TEAM TOUGH did not like how they didnt have a chance for those titles.At Vengeance but it was a ladder match between Flash and Dash Team Tough and Wolf pack in 2007 the winner of that match was the Wolf Pack. Wolf Pack holding the championships now what they do asking themselves well Team Tough had more then just them two it was 4 all together Mercer tough and Ox tough. The whole team injured the Wolf Pack. The general manger of Smackdown said the titles are on the line right now and Team tough beat the injured Wolves. Kid Wild and A-x said there were done getting ambushed so they went for some Singles titles but they were still a tag team. After Kid Wild beat The Icon for the World Heavywheight champion and A-x beat Dash for the Cruiserwheight champ the wolf pack were the first in ELW to be a tag team with singles championship. The #1 contender for the World Heavy weight championship was Restriction he was the one that craved championship they met at The great American Bash and Kid Wild still kept the title. He was a great champion until his brother came for him in Smackdown and was soon in a 4 way rivalry when Icon, Lula, and Zie Chang. They met in a ladder match and at Summer Slam and the Winner was the Small Zie Chang. Wolf Pack came back in the tag division and beat the Beast boys at Extreme Rules in a Tables match and then the had a rematch at ECW and the beast boys defended the Wolf pack and the got the beast boys got there titles back. John X and Justin Black wanted to face a great team also but they had a loss now they want there rematch. John X faced Kid Wild in a extreme rules match and Kid Wild won after the match Falsh and Dash try to attack Kid Wild but mr.al stopped it and said they will face each ither in a tables match and the winner will be #1 contender for the tag titles. XWF Appearance (2013) On the 14/01/12 edition of XWF Aftershock Kid Wild participated in the "Cut your Teeth" challenge, he wrestled in the main event against Damage in a No Holds Barred match. Kid Wild was victorious with a helping hand from Luke Loynes. OWF (2013-present) It was reported that Kid Wild had signed a contract with OWF. When he will debut is unknown. WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Kid Wild had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Kid Wild made his WCA debut at Anarchy in the Assault, defeated Blue in a Extreme Rules match. Bro code had a match at wresltemania with the Undertaker vs the colors and they won. Kid Wild faced Mario for the World Heavywhoeght championship and Mario won. "S" WWE (2013-present) On February 16, 2014 Kid Wild sign a contract with the "S" WWE which finds the close brothers and together Domination and Lula reforming Bro Code, on the same night on RAW, Kid Wild and Domination winners of a tag team match against Awesome Ones (Mario Sanchez & Phenom) to become the new #1 Contender for the World tag Team championship at WrestleMania 1 against The Evolution in the Kick Off of the show. Championships and Accomplishments ELW: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x *World Tag Team Champion - 1x with A-X YWE: *YWE Tag Team Champion- 1x WCA: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x *WCA Tag Team Champion- 1x with Bro Code and Mario Sanchez